The applicants propose continuation of a large-scale, financially independent production resource of SPF rhesus monkeys that can be used in AIDS-related research. In 1988, 286 healthy conventional rhesus monkeys were dedicated to a derivation strategy designed to establish the SPF colony. As of December 31, 1995, this colony has evolved to 533 healthy, productive, socially-enriched rhesus monkeys dedicated to meeting long range, national research and testing needs. The applicant's current SPF achievements include nine years of sustained viral screening and culling of positive and indeterminate test animals. A significant portion of the colony also meets the long range SPF criteria of all breeders having SPF parents (currently 73%), and no life time history of being housed with a virus positive companion (currently 58%). The applicant's facilities and management strategies assure closed colony protection for SPF rhesus monkeys in an environment that meets current societal expectations for animal welfare. Breeding statistics for the past eight years and sales of SPF animals are discussed in the application. The applicants project being able to produce approximately 100-200 SPF rhesus monkeys per year for investigative use during the next award period. During the next award period, investigators can select SPF rhesus monkeys by kinship coefficient to increase immunological homogeneity, and can also have a previously established individual cell line accompany the animal. The genetic subcontract and behavioral immunology companion research grant have direct relevance to SPF rhesus monkey quality assurance, colony management, productivity, and well-being. Breeding in the colony does not have to be disrupted for the resource to support investigators in the fields of genetics, behavior, and immunology.